1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery wiring module.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a power supply apparatus is mounted on an electric vehicle that runs using an electric motor, on a hybrid vehicle that runs using both a combustion engine and an electric motor, or on the like. The power supply apparatus includes a battery assembly formed by a plurality of batteries (secondary batteries) in which a positive electrode is provided at one end and a negative electrode is provided at the other end. Then, in order obtain a desired voltage, the plurality of batteries are connected in series. Thus, these batteries are arranged in alternate orientations such that the positive electrode and the negative electrode may be located adjacent to each other. Then, the batteries are integrated together by being bundled with a binding band or the like, for example, in a state of being pinched by a pair of end plates.
Then, a battery wiring module for connecting the batteries in series so as to output a direct current from the positive electrode and the negative electrode of respective batteries provided on both ends is attached to the plurality of batteries having been integrated. JP-A-2013-105571 illustrates a configuration of a battery wiring module. The battery wiring module includes: a plurality of connection members (busbars) for connecting adjacent positive electrode and negative electrode of batteries so as to establish series connection of the plurality of batteries; a plurality of battery voltage detection terminals each connected to the corresponding busbar; a plurality of electric wires (voltage detection lines) each connected to the corresponding battery voltage detection terminal; and a holding member for holding the busbar, the battery voltage detection terminal, and the voltage detection line.